The present invention relates to financial board game, and more specifically to a financial board game having a defined path along which chance movement by the players causes a collective change in the value of the stocks displayed at a stock market pricing display.
Financial board games are known in the art. Examples of such games include U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,644 (Strehlow et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,521 (Kramer et al.). However, none of these known games provide a satisfactory interaction of simulated market forces to achieve a highly realisitc, yet varied, financial game which simulates stock market behavior and also advantageously combines elements of private enterprise in the formation and sale of private corporations.